


The Adventure of Buckethead and Little Bit

by Merfilly



Series: Little Bit Stories [3]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Humor, Kid Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-09
Updated: 2017-03-09
Packaged: 2018-10-01 14:48:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10192304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: In which our intrepid villain acquires more than he can handle in the form of a youngling.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Just a Little Bit](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9146362) by [Merfilly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly). 



> I hope it makes you laugh.

When Darth Vader, scourge of the Galaxy Far, Far Away had finally tracked down the biggest thorn in his side to a remote cabin on an Outer Rim world, he had not anticipated finding a youngling there instead of the mysterious Fulcrum and Leverage.

He did not anticipate having to first block deadly accurate blaster shots from the dark-skinned, not-quite Togruta girl. 

He really hadn't anticipated the small thing with clone-dark eyes to actually stab him in the upper arm when he drew her in with the Force to better view her.

The snarling defiance on her lips, the markings of her lekku and head all rammed home the very obvious similarity to The Apprentice. Vader kept himself from crushing her insignificant little life, and took her to his ship instead after forcing his will over hers to make her sleep… a battle, given that she was both Force-strong and trained in resistance!

Perhaps she could be useful to him? Yes. It suited him to take the youngling back to his castle, to shape her as his own, a secret from the Emperor and revenge against The Apprentice that had abandoned Skywalker to his pitiful fate.

* * *

The first thing the youngling did on waking in the castle was to kick him in the knee and then pretend it had not hurt her foot. 

The second thing was an attempt to run away from him, not out of the castle directly but by finding her way back to his landing pad while he stalked her. He actively lifted her out of the cockpit just as she threw the engines over. While he was turning those off, she kicked him in the helmet.

This was going to be a long adjustment period, apparently.

* * *

"What is your name?"

It was the fifth repetition. She had yet to answer, her tiny hands on her hips, face set to the death glare setting that kept cropping up in Skywalker's memories.

"You will not eat, or drink, until you tell me your name!" Vader thundered at her.

She scrunched her face up and then spat out a word. "Atin!"

"At— " Vader cut off the repetition as he realized it was not a name (though it might be, given the clone influence on her) but a word. The Mando'a word for 'stubborn' certainly seemed to apply to her. "That is not your name!" he found himself saying, tempted to scan her mind.

"The only name you need, _buy'ce'kov_!"

If there had been any doubt on the parentage including The Apprentice, the child's willful insults erased them as they went back and forth on the issue of her name for at least ten minutes.

* * *

To say her parents had not been happy was the understatement of the decade, at the very least. The Apprentice tangled his lightsaber up in both of hers (white? That meant something, in Skywalker's memories, but Vader shoved it away.) The aged clone didn't look like anyone distinctive to Vader, and The Apprentice was calling him 'Leverage' while Atin (because he never had gotten the youngling's proper name) called him 'Buir'.

Vader had his suspicions, but his red-hazed vision could not spot any Jaig Eyes stitched into the tactical gear. That didn't mean they weren't there.

He was hard-pressed to beat the mother, and was not pleased at the idea of potentially retreating in his own home… when a disruptor shot hit his chest plate squarely, the electricity wreaking havoc on his life support and giving The Apprentice a chance to escape. His eyes tracked to the shooter… and saw Atin handling the Jawa-made weapon adeptly.

Maybe he should just start hoping the trio decided to attack his Master soon. He wasn't certain he really wanted to keep contending with the youngling, after all.

**Author's Note:**

> buy'ce'kov = bucket head (I might should have put it as kov'buy'ce, but I wasn't certain)

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Too Close for Comfort](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11511984) by [Merfilly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly)




End file.
